1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to apparatus and methods for the storage and delivery of a fluid. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to apparatus and methods for the storage and delivery of a fluid in a cold environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical fluid storage containers of the related art, especially for outdoor activities, such as hiking, biking, running, and mountain climbing, include a bag-like fluid reservoir that is carried in a back or waist-mounted pack. A long flexible straw is connected to the storage container that terminates at a mouthpiece from which a user can drink fluid therefrom.
Current fluid storage systems suffer from several drawbacks, especially when exposed to cold environments. A common problem that occurs with such related fluid storage systems is that water or other liquid within the reservoir itself and especially within the tube tends to freeze in cold environments. As the user draws fluid from the reservoir through the tube, the liquid begins to freeze therein. After a sufficient period of time or number of fluid removal cycles, the particles of the frozen liquid will sufficiently accumulate and completely obstruct the flow of fluid from the reservoir via the tube to the thirsty user. Further, if the fluid storage system is exposed to a cold environment for a sufficiently long enough period of time, such as during a mountain climbing, expedition, the fluid within the reservoir also freezes.